1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is primarily in the providing of a calibrated flow of air pressure and of a controlled vacuum for use in, and or, oxygen separating sieve beds and respirators, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous methods of providing metered air pressures and vacuums to equipment used in treating respiratory ailments in patients there have been expensive and cumbersome devices that were used.
Portable devices that had to be taken to the patient while under treatment at places where such treatment was needed included cumbersome pumps, compressors, and the like, that required special handling and much expense. Regulating the pressures and vacuums also entailed much expense and cost.
Small, compact hand-held units were not available that performed the air and vacuum supplies to such patients away from stationary or very complicated portable equipment.